Project help
by thrillchillkill
Summary: When a early 20-something Fiona Goode needs help on a old project, she goes to a old friend for help. Young Fiona x Myrtle fluff


"I have literally no idea on how I could possibly complete this project." Fiona groaned. Being the young considerably powerful witch she was, she had no time for trivial things like projects. "Sarah, do you understand this at all? I have no clue." Fiona questioned one of her close friends. "Fiona, you've made it very adamant that you don't understand what's going on. Unlike you, the rest of us pay attention in class." The other witch replied snarly. "Yeah!" Another interjected, " We can't help you. It's already 10:00, no point in helping you now anyways." A few others laughed. "Fine," The young witch gulped. "Then I guess I will just have to find someone who will help me!" With that the blonde witch stalked off.

Studies were not Fiona Goode's forte. She never had liked the whole system of smarts over promise. She wasn't good on paper, she was good in form. In power. Pure power she possessed. Power she felt, was growing. Fiona had a iron grasp over Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Yong Ladies. She had had it for the last few years, when she had become popular. She had begun to become popular as her powers had begun to rise, skill was just easy for her. That was one of thee many reasons for why she believed studies and such were idiotic.

With power so immense, who needs studies? At least that was the philosophy of Fiona Goode. She despised completing projects, but she had too best she not fail. Over the years Fiona had been feeling her powers growing a lot. She was almost sure she was the next supreme. Though it was only early 1971 she was almost sure of it, but for now she had to conform to the standards of the academy and complete a project she believed to be frivolous.

Fiona loved being popular. She loved her powers. And she loved being the center of attention. She used to be a loser, but now she was out of the shade and into the spotlight. And she didn't plan on crawling back into the shade she fought and clawed out of. Never.

Even said Fiona had to take a tip back into the shade for a bit for this project. Fiona knew exactly who would help her. She had been an old friend, but that of course was the past. Of course once, she had been best friends. They had done everything together, but now Fiona was popular. The popularity she had always strived to achieve. And the sad fact was, Myrtle wasn't. She stalked up the stairs and barged right into her room. Right into Myrtle Snow's room.

She opened the door with her powers, and it flung open. Her stride was flawless as she walked across Myrtle's room. She walked over to her peer's vanity and started looking over the small collection of fashion gloves and cats eyes glasses.

"Fiona? What the, what are you doing in my room? Get out now!" Myrtle Snow had been reading a book on how to correctly garden with herbs when Fiona had rudely barged in. "Relax, Fire crotch. All I need is your help with the invisibility potion project. Then I will be gone, 'Kay?"

"Why should I, Fiona? We aren't even friends anymore." Myrtle's tone was flat with disinterest.

"Would you just help me? I won't tease or humiliate you for a while," Fiona sighed." Or at least I will try not to." Myrtle put her book aside. "Fine, but if you break your promise so help me Fiona-" Fiona interrupted her. " Fine! I get it!"

Fiona waked over to Myrtle and sat beside her on the bed. Myrtle moved over and said, " Do you have your notes?"

"Don't have 'em." Fiona said bluntly as she lit a cigarette with her powers.

"Oh no, no smoking in my room Fiona." Myrtle snow said as she tried to wrestle a cigarette from her peer. "Myr! You have to tolerate me," The blonde said laughing, " And that includes my habits!" After a bit of a struggle Myrtle finally snatched the cigarette away and put it out. She huffed," You'll get cancer like that you know."

"Ha!" The blonde laughed. "Witches don't get cancer."

"And that's how you jinx yourself Fiona." Myrtle said, snickering with herself.

Fiona gasped, " Are you saying I'm going to get cancer?!" She exaggerated this and Myrtle laughed, "If the shoe fits!"

The two laughed and talked for a while. They had pretty much all together avoided talking to each other when Fiona had gained her popularity. They made jokes and comments about their classmates, school assignments, & teachers.

"And did you see what Anna Leigh was wearing? Not qualified to be the supreme if you ask me. Absolutely no style sometimes!" Myrtle huffed.

"I know what you mean! She dresses like its the 1800's!" Fiona laughed.

"Listen, as long as you don't her I said that, we'll be fine." The redhead said cautiously, as if the current supreme could be listening in on them.

That was one thing the two girls had in common. Fashion. Though they expressed it in different ways, they had a deep love of it. The redhead chose elaborate garbs of exquisite choice, and the blonde often chose simple but elegant black garments with chokers. They both critiqued almost every outfit they saw in their heads. Well, who doesn't really?

"You really don't have notes though?" Myrtle finally looked toward her and shook her head, "I really don't need them."

"And why is that?" The redhead rolled her eyes. "Because," Fiona stood up and posed. "I am going to be the next supreme!" She made a shocked face and both witches started howling with laughter. Fiona sat down Myrtle said, "How could you be the next supreme, when you can't even write down your notes!"

"Notes are stupid, Myrt. That's how" The blonde smiled. "You know this project is due tomorrow, right?" Myrtle gave Fiona the same, care free smile and both girls laughed.

"Do you even pay attention in class?" The redhead inquired.

"Only when the subject interests me." Fiona replied matter-of-factly. "So... never that is?" Myrtle laughed.

The blonde gave a over dramatic gasp and said in a offended voice, "You are such a bitch!" And she threw a pillow at the girl beside her. After retaliating by throwing the pillow back at the other witch and catching her breath Myrtle smiled and said, "Fiona, what time is it? " When the blonde witch looked over she almost gasped. "Dogface, its almost 2 am. Time really did fly. " Myrtle laughed and said "We didn't even work on the project! And, don't call me dogface."

Myrtle leaned in, and suddenly she and Fiona kissed. It was short, but sweet. Tears welt up in Fiona's eyes and she ran away. Myrtle looked down at the floor with disappointment. You are a idiot Myrtle. How could you let this happen? You are such a idiot! Myrtle's thoughts began to flood her head. Her head pounded and it felt like the room was spinning. It was nauseating, and she didn't want to exist.

Then, after what seemed like a pitiful eternity alone, Fiona came back in. The blonde walked over to her side and sighed. "Fiona I'm sorry, look-" The redhead was cut off by a kiss the blonde had given her. "No need to be sorry.


End file.
